


Treacherous Fans

by Green_Sphynx



Series: Ten Years of Depravity [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aliens don't know human anatomy, Anal Fingering, Arrogant Assumptions got Lance into this mess, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cock Tease, Dom Keith (Voltron), In-Universe Fandom, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rimming, Sub Lance (Voltron), Sub Shiro (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Voltron has a fandom on the intergalactic web, mentions of body horror, or so Lance thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: It wasn't the discovery of Voltron having an actual, quiznakkingfandomthat had Lance in a surprised delight. It was thethings he found in it.He had no idea why there were aliens out there who wanted to see him get it on with Keith, of all people, but hey, he was an open minded kinda guy and he didn't mind giving it a chance.Or ten.Whatever.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Ten Years of Depravity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741198
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	Treacherous Fans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Treacherous Books](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/625558) by GreenSphynx. 



> This one is based on a fic I wrote in 2011 that provided me my first little taste of what I imagined popularity must feel like.  
> It was written as a reaction to a fandom's habit of pushing one ship into certain heavily exaggerated top/bottom dynamics to the point where it got toxic (nothing wrong with some nice exaggerated smut, but if 99 out of 100 fics push that exact same level of exaggeration it makes one worry if the fans are aware that this is not how real life works, yknow?)  
> And damn, people loved the fic, it got me like, more than 3 comments ('whoa!!' thought baby-writer me). It even coincided with a long-awaited uprise of works with the ship having their top/bottom roles reversed, so I fancied myself a little trend-setter there.
> 
> I lost my innocence and gullibility over my perceived influence on fandoms since then, but the fic will always hold a special place in my heart as 'my first popular fic'. Let a girl dream.

It wasn't the discovery that a galaxy spanning version of the internet _existed_ that had Lance miffed. It was that it never occurred to him that it _might_ until Pidge mentioned it rather off-handedly in response to his loud complaints of boredom.

Similarly, it wasn't the discovery of Voltron having an actual, quiznakking _fandom_ that had him in a surprised delight. It was _the things he found in it._

So yeah, fine, he was a healthy young man who had been deprived from porn for _months_. It wasn't his fault that he automatically gravitated to the less safe for work areas of what this intergalactic fandom had on offer about their saviours. Especially not considering he got all but assaulted with shippy pictures right from the start.

He had no idea why there were aliens out there who wanted to see him get it on with Keith, of all people, but hey, he was an open minded kinda guy and he didn't mind giving it a chance.

Or ten.

Whatever.

He skipped passed any stories for now, opening a few promising ones in tabs to get to later, but what he went after first was of course the images. And those led him to whole damn comics. Comics of him throwing cheesy pick-up lines at Keith and the other turning as red as his lion, infallibly progressing to Lance pounding into Keith's arse in the most fantastical sort of positions that were not all equally anatomically feasible.

But anatomy was an issue regardless, he noted quickly. So many fans from so many different species, and clearly none of them really knew how humans looked under their clothes. There were some… _interesting_ interpretations out there.

….best to skip the one where he grew tentacles from his crotch to full-out lift Keith in the air with before fucking him. Lance had some boundaries and that… _that_ was going to haunt his nightmares, thanks.

But there was more than plenty on offer, so many pictures and even animations of him fucking various other paladins - excepting only Shiro, who appeared to be the one paladin toppier than Lance. Lance could respect that. Just _look_ at the man, after all.

It wasn't Shiro that truly got Lance invested, though. Not even himself, although the bigger part of the imagery he checked out hungrily did have him in it.

No, what _really_ had him salivating was all the depictions of _Keith._

Whether it was Lance or Shiro with him, there was one thing all the bottom Keith images had in common (fine, so Lance filtered on bottom Keith specifically - it's just because there was way too much cuddling and kissing to sift through otherwise, plus that one image of Keith fucking two dicks into what appeared to be Pidge's _bellybutton_ that would be seared into his poor retina's for eternity) and that was that Keith was a _crier_.

Blushes, so many bright red (and sometimes differently coloured) blushes, and tears streaming down his face in the most adorable ways. He was often drooling when the image depicted Lance fucking him nice and deep, and his hands almost always clawing at sheets or Lance's clothes for purchase. His eyes were closed more often than not, but when they were open… _fuck_ , that was a look Lance was _definitely_ getting off on.

Lance would never have imagined Keith could look _so incredibly cute and sexy._

His discovery contained an amount of porn that should be able to last him through this whole cursed war, probably. And yet, when he somewhat awkwardly wiped his hands on an already dirty tissue that evening, all he could really think of was how this _wasn't enough._

Keith was beautiful. Keith was _hot._ Keith was also real and just down the hall for him, potentially getting himself off just like Lance, biting down on a hand to muffle his cries and fucking himself on his fingers.

Who knew, really?

But with the sheer amount of fan content about it, it seemed more likely than Lance ever considered.

So many individual people out there they could not be _all_ wrong. That was statistically unlikely.

That meant that it was clearly up to him to go offer Keith a hand - his _duty_ to give Keith that dick he wanted to bounce on so badly. Lance could never deny one of his team something they needed.

And that was why Lance was at Keith's bedroom door the next evening.

He had given it a little time after they all retired to bed - he didn't want to look _too_ horny, he was doing this for Keith after all - changed from his casual clothes to just his boxers and the nice blue robe he'd gotten for being the Blue Paladin, and then tiptoed down the hall to Keith's room.

He had his hand lifted to knock before thinking better of that. If Keith was indeed masturbating and thinking of Lance's dick (or Shiro's, he supposed), he would no doubt be too embarrassed to let Lance in. This was the time to be assertive with the poor, suffering Red Paladin.

With a swipe of his hand he had the door open for him and he swiftly stepped inside to make sure Keith wouldn't be able to close the door in his face later - only to freeze at the sight.

Because Keith was _not_ masturbating.

That would've required him to be _alone,_ first of, and secondly, it would mean he didn't have his face buried between Shiro's firm, muscled butt cheeks.

The only reaction to his entrance was Shiro's body jolting slightly with a whimpered moan, and Keith's eyes flicking up to Lance from under his bangs, face not moving away from where he was creating the most obscene slurping noises that had Shiro gasp out a sob.

As the door slid closed behind Lance with a cold sense of finality, all he had running through his brain was a flickering fast repeat of _'I didn't realise how much I needed Keith destroying Shiro in my life.'_

With a last slurp and a loud, wet pop, Keith finally pulled his face out from between the vice grip of Shiro's butt, the loss calling a drawn out whine from their leader drooling on Keith's bedroom floor.

"Like what you see, Lance?"

Lance managed to open his mouth, but no words came out, just the tiniest and most embarrassing little keen of need. He snapped his jaw shut immediately as the heat bloomed over his face, having no other way to hide his embarrassment or arousal than to put a hand over his mouth.

And fuck, he was _hard_ , harder than he'd ever been just from getting a _look_ at sex. This was beyond embarrassing.

"I… I wasn't expecting this."

"Then maybe you should've knocked and saved yourself the shock." Despite the almost amicable advice, Keith had no qualms about calmly licking a long finger and then inserting it into Shiro's arse slow and steady. Like he was pushing a dispenser button, the movement drew a pitched moan from Shiro as well as a drop of precum from the heavy cock dangling between his thick thighs. The drop only abided gravity when Keith's finger went deep enough to let the drop grow and finally fall, slowed by the line it kept connected to the wet tip it came from.

It was good Lance had a hand covering half his face, because he was drooling in it.

"I mean-" He cleared his throat, finally managing to tear his eyes away from the spectacle before him. "I thought _you_ would be … not Shiro." He thought _Keith_ would be the one in tears, and Lance would be the one having him make delicious sounds like that.

"Really now?" Keith's smile sharpened into a much darker, much hungrier grin. "You make that sound like an insult. Are you trying to degrade Shiro now, after coming in uninvited?"

"No! No, absolutely not- I would never-" Lance lost track of whatever sentence he was trying to spit out in his defence, his hands waving in front of him only for a tick, because that was all that was needed to draw Keith's gaze down - _down to Lance's very tented robe, the light fabric leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination-_

If anyone was humiliated here, it was _Lance._

"I'm not convinced." Keith's smirk was shark-like, his finger making an obvious little wiggle inside of Shiro and earning a loud moan to punctuate his words. "I think you should have a taste, just to make sure that you're not looking down on Shiro after this. Don't you agree, Shiro?"

Lance's jaw dropped, and this time he didn't think to cover the blush burning even hotter in his cheeks than before. But Shiro's face was even redder, and he barely managed to flutter his eyes open - had his eyelashes always been so long and seductive? - to give Lance a quick glance before they closed again, tears rolling down his heated cheeks.

"Y-yes, _please-"_

Lance had to grab his dick through his robe and squeeze hard to not just cum on the spot at the voice coming from their leader, and like a moth to the flame, he let himself be called over by the crook of Keith's finger, knowing that hungry, _hungry_ smirk was going to devour him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to admit that before I wrote this fic, I didn't even _like_ Sheith. I tolerated it because the fanart is friggin yummy and it's hard to come by my ShKlance fix without there being any Sheith, but I didn't _ship_ them.  
> Yeah.  
> I ship it now.  
> Writing this _really did the trick to make me ship it properly._ Gotta love my easy to convince multi-shipper heart.


End file.
